


The Honest Truth

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the use of veritaserum proves to be inaccurate, Albus creates a magical chamber in Hogwarts in which it is impossible to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honest Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing, astounding thanks to Amanuensis for her quick beta and wonderful suggestions. Part of the fifth wave of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest. Challenges: 69. After the use of veritaserum proves to be inaccurate, Albus creates a magical chamber in Hogwarts where it is impossible to lie while standing inside it. Curious, Harry investigates. Grumbling, Snape must put the finishing touches to the charms. Snickering, Peeves locks the door. (Snaples) and 37. Harry spends a holiday at Hogwarts, and the only person who can distract him out of his boredom is Snape. (Kira)

Snape glowered at the dungeon wall as he laid down layer after layer of spell-binding, building something not even Dumbledore could sidle his way out of. For one man, this room would be the work of a lifetime; even with all the professors sharing, it was a masterpiece that none of them were likely to equal. And, of course, the whole thing was made trebly more difficult by the presence of Harry Potter, who had refused to go back to his Muggles at the end of his sixth year. 

Perhaps the others could put up with him. They seemed to fawn over him like the rest of the Wizarding World, for no reason Snape could fathom. Potter was even more mulish now than he'd ever been, more given to temper tantrums and fits of anger, and more sure of his own abilities even as he barely progressed. Regardless of the fact that he was the only adult in the school besides Albus and Filch, Snape would have flat-out refused to watch the brat in addition to doing his stint spelling the Truth Room...if it hadn't been for Albus's insistence. Albus would do something painful and saccharine to him if he didn't at least attempt to amuse the Boy-Who-Lived during his few and much-needed rests from spellcasting. 

If Snape had heard correctly, a few of these spell-layers were Potter's. Probably the two that were fighting him hardest at the moment. Albus had been insistent: "Your spells are going to resist the others because of your personality clashes. Why make one of the other teachers suffer through it? It would hardly be fair, Severus." And as much as Snape hated the idea of fair, he was putting the finishing touches on the Room. Therefore, he had the last watch over Potter before school started...the period guaranteed to lend itself most to Potter's boredom. 

Which he had in plenty, if the fact that he'd tried to kiss Snape two nights previous was any indication. 

Faint pounding footsteps reached Snape's ears, and he sighed, finishing off the current layer before the interruption arrived. Heaven forbid Snape was actually _working_ when Harry Potter wanted to be entertained. 

The door banged open, and Potter ran in, panting, before slamming the door closed. "Peeves--" he gasped, one hand still on the doorknob. "After me--" 

"Well, heaven forbid you should be taunted by a poltergeist," Severus said. He was glad the room ignored irony...or did it think he was seriously praying? A frightening thought. 

"Seemed to think I was responsible for some kind of ectoplasm adhesive someone left above the Gryffindor panel in the Great Hall," Potter panted. "I don't know, it wasn't me." 

Snape tried to say "I'm sure" and the words caught in his throat. 

Potter snorted quietly at Snape's lack of response, then turned to the door. "Maybe he's gone--" 

A key clicked in the lock. 

Potter rattled the doorknob, pulled, grabbed his wand and yelled, " _Alohomora!_ " Nothing. 

"Of course, the only advanced spell you know," Snape said. 

"It's not! I helped with the Truth Room." 

"What, you brought Professor McGonagall a cup of tea?" 

Harry looked like he was trying to deny it and failing. His eyes widened and he looked around. "That's...this is the Truth Room, isn't it? Oh shit. We're never getting out." 

"Language, Potter." 

"Fuck you," he said quickly. "And, all right, I brought McGonagall tea. Before I put my own spell layers on!" 

Snape smirked. "A servant _and_ a wizard. How useful." 

"Yeah, well, I'd go get _you_ tea if it would get us out of here." Potter glanced around the room, then frowned and sank to the floor. "Didn't anybody think to bring chairs?" 

"There will be one seat in here, eventually, for the person being interrogated. Everyone else will stand." 

Potter snorted again. "Must be planning on some pretty short interrogations." 

"Not at all. It's more intimidating to look up at the people questioning you." Snape took Potter's example and sank to the floor. 

"Right, because being forced to tell the truth is obviously a way to gain power." 

"The questioners are under the same compulsion." 

"True." Harry smiled. "But I hope you're not planning on chaining Professor Dumbledore up. And wouldn't Flitwick actually be higher if you gave him a chair?" 

Severus allowed himself a small smirk. "I doubt we'll be entrusting prisoners to Filius." 

Harry nodded. Then he paused. "Are actions required to be truthful?" 

"What?" 

"Like this." Harry nodded again. "Could I shake my head no even if the truth was yes?" 

"I doubt it. It's still communication." 

"All right." After a silence, Harry said, "Think Dumbledore will find us?" 

"Probably. It wouldn't do to lose the Boy-Who-Lived, now would it?" 

Harry frowned a bit. "What about when we're doing contracts and agreements in here? Will we get chairs then?" 

"We?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes." 

"I'd doubt we'd get chairs unless _you_ were there. Most rituals require standing up, but as you're obviously too good for that, I'm sure you can whinge until seating is provided." 

Harry bristled, but changed tack. "Do you like me?" 

"What?" Whatever Snape had been expecting, it wasn't that. Though perhaps it should have been. "What kind of question is that?" 

"An honest one." Harry gave him a smirk that was a credible imitation of his own. 

"I'm not going to answer that." 

"Ah." Harry considered. "Well, I hate you." 

"Your actions of two nights ago seem to contradict you." 

Suddenly, Harry was up, walking across the room, kneeling down next to him... 

...pressing lips against his own. Severus was shocked into responding for just a moment before pulling back. He'd thought he'd put those notions to rest already, but apparently not. 

"Actions don't lie, you said so," Harry said. 

"You also just said you hated me." 

Potter sighed. "It's not like anything I do is ever going to be simple." 

Dumbledore unlocked the door before Snape could agree with the truth of that. 


End file.
